Tender Deception
by KittyKaren
Summary: Sonomi wants Tomoyo to marry to someone she hasn't even seen! The last chapter is up and running! the story reaches its end and the deception is revealed. Chapter 3 is up and the suspense is killing me!
1. Default Chapter

_ **Urthe:** So here it is you guys my first posted story!_

_ **Verthande:** Hope we don't get flamed_

**_Skolde:_**_ Maybe we should introduce ourselves girls_

_ **Urthe:** Okie. Hello everyone we are the 3 norns. I'm Urthe the Norn of the past. I write the fanfics…_

_ **Verthande:** I'm Verthande Norn of the present. I take care of our  IRC channel of the  located on DALnet and also answer the e-mails…_

_ **Skolde:** I'm Skolde the beta reader for Urthe stories._

_ **Urthe:** This is our first posted story, but there are a few rules to it. First NO FLAMES!!! If you don't like the story GO AWAY!!!! We accept constructive criticism but things like "your story sucks!" won't be allowed._

_ **Verthande:** Also NO GRAMMAR FLAMES. Let's make things clear, we are from __Venezuela__, but our father's are from __Trinidad__. That doesn't mean that even though we speak English we don't make mistakes when we write. Hey don't blame us for speaking two languages at the same time!_

_ **Skolde:** Last but not least, if you like the story LEAVE A REVIEW; don't just go away, the juicer the review the better_

_ **Urthe:** Now the last part, Hit it!_

_ **Verthande:** we don't own CCS_

_ **Skolde:** On with the FICCY!!!_

**_Tender Deception_**

_Tomoyo had been discussing with her mother for over two hours. To make matters worse almost all the bodyguards were there while she gave the dreadful news; standing there as statues, but something inside her told her they all felt pity for her._

_ "I have a deal" she said "Our companies have merged here and abroad. You don't know him, but he's really handsome. You have a year left to graduate, you're 22 and it's time for you to get married"_

_ She glared at her mother, and Sonomi with a move of her hand made all the bodyguards leave. Now Tomoyo was going to be heard_

_ "Mother I might be old enough to get married… but I don't even know the guy you pretend to get me married to! Are you crazy? He has so many companies he hardly ever comes to his house, I'm not even interested in meeting him for the matter. Even if he owns 50% of your business doesn't mean I have to get married to that 50%"_

_ "But you haven't even met Reed!"_

_ "What kind of a name is Reed?!"_

_ "We've always called him that. He studied law and economy. Any day from now he'll arrive into the new manor that's being built right next to ours in his sport car. I'll buy you one as soon as you graduate. Please Tomoyo you have to understand, neither your grandfather or I want to destroy the society"_

_ "And what does Reed say to that?"_

_ "Well, it seems he hasn't given an answer"_

_ "Of course. He doesn't even know what I look like"_

_ "Are you going to continue with that? Your father and I met, fell in love, got married and before you were even two we divorced each other we couldn't stand living in the same house even if it was as big as a team park. But people tend to love each other after they get married, when they live together for a while and understand that they… click"_

_ "They click? People don't click Mother! You sent me to study abroad. For 10 years you only went to visit me; I've traveled I when I come to my own house you treat me as if I'm simple merchandise and "sell" me, because there's no better way to explain it, to the partner of your company, telling me I have to marry him?_

_ "That's what I said Tomoyo"_

_ The young woman looked at her mother intently she was really angry with the absurd idea. Choosing a husband for a daughter was a thing of the past and not of this era so different from others, and so she answered her mother_

_ "Well no okaasan. I'm used to traveling, so you'll give me a year of liberty. I'm not saying no in a definite way, but I want to get to know myself, and I want to work, away from your fortune. Next year I finish my studies, you'll retire and I'll take over the toy company as I promised. And if I like this Reed I'll marry him, but I have to like him mother… he has to make me fall in love with him… what does he look like?_

_ "In the past 3 years I've only seen him twice, once when we went to England so he could take over his father's fortune and businesses when he was 20 and the last one when he finished his studies and came here to buy the lot next to ours to built the new manor next to ours, but he left shortly after finding it"_

_ "What else?"_

_ "Well… he's like you, a bit of an adventurer. He told his friends that he didn't want to get married, not with you, not with anybody. When they tried to show him your picture, he said no and that getting married so soon wasn't his intention. Then he left, nobody knows where he went" _

_ "Well, I'm telling you, I'm not willing to marry someone I don't even know. When I talk to him, when I see if I like him, I'll tell you what I think. For the moment I'm going on a trip. You've taught me to travel alone; I've lived 10 years on my own, away from Nihon, its habits and customs. I want to get to know it my way, from my human and moral dimension, not yours, I'm tired of the bodyguards, and I want to know __Japan__ my way. I have the right since I'm on age to live at least a year my way"_

_ They discussed all night, even after all the maids were asleep. The battle was won by Tomoyo and she left very early the next morning. That afternoon Sonomi reunited with Fujitaka, Touya Sakura and her husband Syaoran, for lunch. Everyone agreed that Tomoyo had done the right thing, everyone but Sonomi that is._

_ "A woman is different to a man" she said "A man has a little more freedom or is completely free. That Reed said he would leave after hearing the news is completely normal. One day he'll meet Tomoyo and he may or may not fall in love with her. Her case is different. A woman, with all the education she has, will never be like a man. She's 22 years old, hasn't graduated and she left early this morning with her suitcases, clearly stating that she wanted to earn her life. That she wouldn't tell me where she was going, because she had all the intention of living off her earnings wherever she was and I'll know of her when she felt it was needed. But that for the time being, nobody would be hurt if she stayed 1 more year away from her home, she had been away from it for 10 years"_

_ "And that makes you mad Sonomi, doesn't it?" said Fujitaka amused at Sonomi's behavior _

_ "Well… no. I'm afraid some loser comes along and steals her away from Reed. The thing about the business is important also. When you divide companies, they always tend to have cracks, keeping them complete is like insurance for the future"_

_ In that moment Sakura intervened_

_ "For the moment we know that Tomoyo and Reed are educated, brave and can confront life on their own. They gotten an education precisely to know how to defend themselves in the real world and that's what they're doing. One day, they'll come back; meet and maybe they'll fall in love. If not, you shouldn't force Tomoyo into the marriage._

_ They talked a lot, and in the end when night finally arrived, they all agreed that both Tomoyo and Reed should choose their destinies and that they should work and live out of their own income._

_ Reed had left with that intention. He left his money in charge of his investors and decided to leave for at least a year. He would be a normal guy, just like Tomoyo intended to be a normal girl, with the objective of knowing exactly what that meant._

_ When they said their goodbyes, they all reached an agreement: They considered both Tomoyo and Reed to be very competent, responsible people who were very hard workers also. They had never disagreed with their elders wishes, except this time and it was comprehensible since they didn't love each other and hadn't even met._

_ The new house that Reed had finished building was separated from the Daidouji manor by only a gate. It seemed Reed had lived for a while in Tomoeda and ended falling in love with the place, but he went back to England soon after to take care of his fortune along with his investors. Reed never met his parents, they died shortly after he was born and he was left in the hands of an aunt and her little daughter. When he was twelve the aunt died and he was left with his 18 year old cousin to take care of him. She continued her mother's work and made a great effort to make him a man of many talents. He came a year or two after Tomoyo headed to __London__ to start studying there, while he went to __America__._

_ When his cousin called him to see the new house and meet Tomoyo he refused. Instead he took all his belongings and headed where no one could get him. He said he wished to work, to meet people of a different class than his own. He hated to be so mature; he wanted to be free of responsibilities for a while._

_ With the same resolve, Tomoyo packed her bags and left. She hated being an heiress. She was glad that Sakura had finally accepted the Amamiya name so she wouldn't have to receive the fortune of her grandfather; she had enough with her mother's. It would be a burden to have to take care of that also. Before she left, Tomoyo turned to Sonomi once again:_

_ "You've educated me very well mother. I've spent my entire life with the daughters and sons of ministers and millionaires. I didn't find any differences between me and them because I had the same education they did. But I have to be true to myself: I'm human, loyal and humble. That's why I want to work, earn a living, meet people like the ones I want to be like. I want to get to know about that life, because I've already had my share of this one"_

_ As she returned home, Sonomi looked at her bodyguard and smiled._

_ "Want to know something Miho-san? I'm glad my daughter turned out to be just like she is. Simple, noble, with a great heart, open minded. I rather have that than any rich brat… believe me I've given her lots of chances for that"_

_ That morning Tomoyo took the train that would take her to __Tokyo__ city. She would be once more in a crowded city. Her mother had given her an electronic agenda which included a map of the city. There was a small village on the outskirts and there she found a hotel to spend the night._

_ The next day she headed into the city with her camera and her bag, and headed out to find the job that would give her something to eat for the next 12 months._

_ In a highway crossing there was a big gas station, with a restaurant in the middle. Something allured her to it. On the back there was a big cement wall and on the front there was a ramp and 9 gas pumps, and many men working, some selling gasoline, others cleaning around._

_ She remembered a picture of that particular place. When her mother gave her the electronic map, she had a picture of the gas station beside it on her night table. On it she saw they were looking for employees-_

_ Everything was clean. She liked the place and decided to enter the cafeteria. She didn't take her suitcases. She wanted to be sure, because whatever job she took had to be humane and entertaining, most of all it would teach her how common people and lived as they moved in and out of the gas station._

_ As she passed in front of the gas station and its workers she saw they were dressed in navy blue overalls with the words "Moon and Stars" embroidered in white. She liked the name also and slid into the cafeteria, not without hearing the voice of a young man who commented with sarcasm:_

_ "You look too elegant little girl. You either stop sticking up your nose at us poor people or you won't get a job here"_

_ Tomoyo's blue eyes and black hair seemed to shimmer under the sun. She was thin, but she had a shapely figure. She turned to face whoever made the comment, a little irritated but hiding it under a cool manner and said:_

_ "Why do you think I'm looking for a job?"_

_ "It's obvious. You don't have a car or a cycle and you're looking around with attention. If you tell me what you want I can orient you. I'm not a bad boy. Name's Eriol, what's yours?"_

_ Tomoyo hadn't thought of the name she would use. She didn't want to use Daidouji because everybody would know who she was. It was then when she had an idea._

_ "I'm Amamiya Tomoy"_

_ "Tomoy? What a weird name. I would call my girlfriend Tomoy, maybe my daughter if I had one, but… women like you? So pretty and gorgeous, but don't let that comment go to your head, don't want your ego to sky rocket to the moon"_

_ "Thank you Eriol, but now, leave me alone"_

_ And so Amamiya Tomoy was born. Using the maiden name of her mother and dropping the last letter from her name did the trick. If she dared to use her mother's name it would do nothing good to her intention of living a normal life for the Daidoujis also owned gas stations._

_ She looked one way, then the other. She noticed the cute pink tables, the open doors and the boy that cleaned them. On the other side there was a bar with stools._

_ There were many persons drinking coffee or sweet drinks, Tomoyo deducted that they were the owners of the cars that were on the parking lot. She sat on a stool and a waiter came up to her._

_ "What do you wish miss?"_

_ "To talk to the manager"_

_ "Do you have a date?"_

_ "No. I simply wish to ask him for a job. I don't think this place has many employees, especially female workers and in this kind of place that is what's needed"_

_ The waiter looked at her quizzically, and then told her that he would take her to Hiromi-sin's office, who happened to be the manager_

_ "You may be right. There are certain hours when there's a lot of work here and drivers want a quick service to take on the highway, and if they pass at lunch hours they always stop here. They leave their cars and trucks on the parking lot and rest here. Look at those two; they're waiting for someone to serve them their food._

_ He touched a door using his knuckles; she then heard a voice that said: "Come in"_

_ The waiter pushed the door and while on the threshold he introduced Tomoyo:_

_ "Hiromi-san, this young woman comes for a job and wants to talk to you"_

_ "Yeah, yeah. Let her come in and you return to the cafeteria"_

_ Tomoyo entered the office and man who had grey hair at the temples and wrinkles on his forehead and around the eyes, gave her a signal to sit on a chair that was in front of his desk while he faced her behind it_

_ "Sit down, tell me where are you from what's your age and if you've worked before"_

_ "My name is Amamiya Tomoy". I'm a student and I need money to get through my next semester during the winter. I don't have much money left, but I plan to earn it during the summer, so I can go to college on winter._

_ She took a seat and without saying anything else, she waited for his answer. He looked like a nice person, but there was a gesture in his face that indicated her that he was tired_

_ "You've never worked have you? I can see it in your hands. They're fine hands. You're going to mess them up in this job, that is if I accept you and you agree with my conditions"_

_ "I need the job" she said_

_ "You find me in a moment where I need employees. This is a very frequented gas station and it's located on a key spot. The food is very good and everything is very neat. We have a very good cook and great serving personnel. We make sure the clients are well attended. Old man Shuji makes great food. Koomu is very genki. I'm not the owner of the gas station but the real owners make sure that every gas station with the name they own are close to perfect. This afternoon I'll make you a temporal contract. If everything turns right I'll leave you here all summer. The salary isn't spectacular, but you earn a lot with the tips. Look for Koomu; she'll give you your uniform. You know, blue with a white apron with the words moon and stars embroidered on it, which is also the name of the cafeteria._

_ Tomoyo considered herself very lucky. She would do everything possible to make everyone like her, especially Koomu and Shuji-san since they were almost like her bosses._

_ She found Koomu at the cafeteria, finishing cleaning the tables and putting flowers on the small crystal vases. Tomoyo noticed that she was a nice girl. Koomu looked at her with curiosity and when Tomoyo finished talking to her she only exclaimed:_

_ "Aren't you a little too delicate to be working as a waitress Amamiya-san?"_

_ "Please call me Tomoy Koomu-Chan" she answered "I only have one year to finish my studies, but I don't have any money, so I decided to work in anything that can so I can get enough money to graduate."_

_ "That's so great! If Hiromi-san accepts you it's going to be such a relief. I'll give you your uniform; you'll put it on and come on over here after you finish and help me set the tables. This place is the last stop after leaving the city, and the first you see before entering, so if you cross during lunch hour you stay here to eat. Besides we have fame for being clean, cheap and good. The owners of the gas station lend us their names so we can exploit it, but we have to pay them a huge rent. Come on follow me"_

_ She served tables that same day, she did it delicately, but not with the elegance she could have done it with. She had to be cautious; nobody could know she came from a golden crib, an intern student from an elite foreign college._

_ She copied Koomu, and they quickly became friends. She had doubts about the length of the skirt and her cleavage looked too open, but Koomu said it was ok. The navy blue uniform with the white apron made her look very pretty_

_ When lunch was over, Koomu turned to Tomoyo. She was younger that Tomoyo, but she was more street wise. She had brown hair and black eyes. She had a cute face and was quite pretty. She had a nice body shape, but she felt sad because unlike Tomoyo…_

_ "Your breasts make your cleavage look enticing… mine looks flat, unless I put cotton balls on it"_

_ Tomoyo blushed at the comment_

_ "Anyway" continued Koomu "I like the way you serve your tables, you do it very delicately, not too elegant or clumsy. I'll tell Hiromi-san to make you a longer contract so you can stay here during the summer. There's another boy on the gas station, his name is Eriol"_

_ "I've met him. He's very fresh and foul-mouthed…"_

_ "And so handsome! He's definitely a bishonen!" said Koomu filled with enthusiasm_

_ "Don't tell me you like him?" said Tomoyo laughing out loud "Does he hit on you?"_

_ "I wish!!!.... But he's so seductive and when he takes the blue overalls and puts on his regular clothes, the only thing I want to do is take him to bed with me! Those eyes, those lips, those muscles…" she sighed heavily and added "…that cute little ass!"_

_ They decided to go out, so the girls of the night shift could clean the cafeteria._

_ "Let's go and eat something. I'll tell you more about myself and if you want you can tell me about yourself also. I'm a nurse, but I never find a job during the summer. I do it every year. I have a boyfriend, you know? He's a taxi driver with his own car. We bought a little apartment so that when we get married we have our own place and we'll both pay the mortgage. Hiromi-san will tell you that you have Sunday afternoons free, because we hardly have customers. They close the gas station and the cafeteria and every body leaves 'till late at night"_

_ "Demo… I haven't looked for a place to sleep in!"_

_ "And you don't have to. There are beds on the basement. We hope they bring more employees, because 2 girls serving tables isn't enough. You should go and talk to Hiromi-san, he's waiting for you" _

_Tomoyo walked into the office once again and Hiromi-san gave her a document_

_"Here, you've told me your family name, so I made out your contract. Its temporary you know. Koomu is satisfied with your behavior and so am I; you seem like a humble girl. You'll see in that document that you have Sunday afternoons free as everybody else. Sunday nights there's a lot of work, Shuji stays here along with a few girls that serve the tables until the next cook comes and takes his place"_

_He kept talking, but Tomoyo was reading the document. Since she found everything to be in order she signed. She was quite happy with her salary since it was more than what she expected. And besides money wasn't a problem. She had her credit card. If she needed a high amount of it, she could always go to the city and use it._

_She wouldn't tell Sonomi where she was, nor intended to after summer, she would go back and finish the first semester of her career._

_ She thought of Reed. Whoever he was he must be doing the same thing that she was doing, experimenting with his freedom. She would meet him on the offices of the corporation that they would both own, married or single, she didn't have any intention of getting married with the man her mother choose for her._

_ When night finally came, after serving the tables the cars began going out, each one following their way, Tomoyo went outside the cafeteria without taking her uniform. She sat on one of the benches that were on one side of the entrance. A while later Koomi went outside also and sat next to her. They both watched the last trucks being filled with gasoline. They saw the workers on their navy blue uniforms matching their own_

_"Look at Eriol" said Koomi_

_ "Eriol what? Doesn't he have a last name?"_

_ "I think Eriol hasn't told anyone his last name except Hiromi-san, but that's not the problem! I mean look at him! His shift is over; he's taking away his uniform! Look at him for God's sakes woman! He's wearing jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. He's tanned from working under the sun all day. Those blue eyes and that raven black hair, you can deny Tomoy that he's really attractive"_

_ "Sometimes Koomi I wonder if you're really in love with your boyfriend"_

_ "Of course I love Watanabe! In fact I love him so much that Sunday afternoons, when I leave here, I go to our little apartment, wait for him and after having lunch, we make love"_

_ **Urthe: First chapter finished yay!!!!!**_

_ **Verthande:** remember, since you read all the way here remember the rules at the beginning and leave a nice review_

_ **Skolde:** Since this was a 10 page story we won't write the second chapter till we get 100 reviews. AND WE MEAN THAT!_

_ **Urthe:** (Shrugs) okie….._

_ **Verthande:** Anyway if you want to contact us write us at urthewishbringer@hotmail.com or if you just want to talk to us download an IRC program like mIRC, this one you can get at www.mirc.com go to Aniverse  and enter #Anime_Avalons. I'll be waiting for you guys there_

_ Skolde: Me Too!!!_

_ Urthe: Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye!_


	2. A date with a common man

_ **Urthe: Do we really have to do this?**_

**_Verthande:_**_ If you want your chapter posted, yes we have to!!_

**_Urthe:_**_ This is so humiliating -_-… were did you get these bat costumes?_

**_Verthande:_**_ Shh! If Skolde hears us… I got them from Tomoyo, aren't they cute? _

**_Skolde:_**_ (behind them) If I hear you what?_

**_Urthe and Verthande:_**_ (screams) IT WAS HER IDEA!_

**_Skolde:_**_ So you're trying to post a chapter before getting the 100 reviews?!_

**_Urthe_**_: Gomen, demo we have to tell our readers to visit our new web page and to look at our channels and if we wait for 100 reviews… I'll write the next chapter when I get to be 2100 years old!!!!_

**_Skolde:_**_ Okie, I'll let you post the next chapter under one condition…._

**_Verthande:_**_ Which is…?_

**_Skolde:_**_ I WANT ONE OF THOSE COSTUMES!!_

**_Urthe and Verthande:_**_ (sweat drops) we don't own CCS! *whispers* CLAMP does_

**_Skolde:_**_ On with the FICCY!!!_

****

**_Tender Deception_**

_Tomoyo looked at Koomi wide eyed. She thought she hadn't heard right and she asked:_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_ "What do you think I mean? I make love, intercourse!"_

_"But Koomi-Chan!__ You're younger that I am! Aren't you a virgin?"_

_"Oh please! You're talking like an old maid! What is really virginity? I think that being a virgin is something that's only on your brain. Let's said for a moment that I liked Eriol and I had sex with him. That's having no morals or virginity. But having sex, no, making love with your boyfriend, the person you love and intend to get married with, it's normal. If it wasn't I'd consider that I didn't love him and he, even if he loved me and stayed by my side, he would look for another woman so he could get satisfaction and I… wouldn't tolerate that!"_

_"Well there are many ways to think about such an issue. I on the other hand wouldn't be able to make love, even if I had a boyfriend"_

_"I don't know… they say you're about to finish your career, but I wonder where you studied, lived and were educated, because what you're saying sounds demented to me. Maybe you're so naïve that you consider that making love before getting married is an atrocity"_

_ Tomoyo sighed. She looked in front of her. Slowly Eriol with hands on his pockets walked through the parking lot and seemed to be heading towards the two girls_

_"To tell you the truth" continued Tomoyo as she kept looking at the approaching figure "Maybe it's because I've never ever had a boyfriend. After I finished my primary school I went directly to study in an intern school, from there I went to the University in __London__…"_

_"And you finished here as a waitress? I don't get that?"_

_"Well you see it's really simple. I was tired of society. I wanted to be independent, to live out of what I earned. My mother doesn't know where I am or what am I doing to live"_

_"You mean you haven't told your parents you're here?!"_

_"No, demo I think mom understood finally. I send her a letter once in a while. She won't try to look for me either. She knows my level of maturity, my way of acting around other people, and when I write her, she knows I'm ok"_

_Eriol was in front of the two girls. His legs were separated and he looked at each girl as if he was deciding who was prettier. And they both were. Tomoyo's eyes gave him the sensation that he was looking at a clear evening sky._

_"If you allow me I can stay with you girls here for a while" he said_

_The two girls looked at each other and automatically, as if they were being pushed by a spring, they separated from each other, until Eriol could fit between the two. He sat down and stretched his legs._

_Tomoyo looked at his boots. They looked like a cowboy's and where filled with grease. His face seemed to be much tanned._

_Suddenly, someone called Koomi from the kitchen and Eriol kept looking at Tomoyo with an expression that she thought was questionable. After a while he said:_

_"The day you want I can invite you to eat, well it has to be the day we have the afternoon free, on Sunday, when people don't come. I have those hours free in my contract"_

_"I'm free during those hours also" she said dryly_

_"Hey I remember your name Tomoy, but I forgot your last name"_

_"Amamiya"_

_"My name is Eriol, as you know. Have such a common last name that mentioning it is not even needed. People forget about it very quickly"_

_"Do you have a long time working here?"_

_"No, only 8 months"_

_"And you're fine, right? You live in the city?_

_"No, I began military service in a place that's very near and after I finished I found this job. One day I'll leave this place, don't know when though" and without further ado he asked:_

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"No"_

_And after the short answer, Tomoyo blushed. She felt relief that it was already dark and that the color on her face couldn't be seen. The only light came from the parking lot, but it was so far away from them that the light hardly reached to where they were sitting._

_"I don't have a girlfriend either, but I would like one thought. I like you a lot. You seem fine and educated, I on the other hand am a blockhead, but deep down inside I'm loyal and sincere, even though I don't have a good impression of life. When you're far away from your family you always look fro something to get near to, and having friends is always pleasurable". And without thinking twice he put his hand on Tomoyo's thigh._

_She quickly got up and Eriol broke in laughter. She was afraid this man wanted her to fall in love with him. For a moment she thought that one day she had to go home and obey her okaasan. There was too much money on the line, too many businesses and corporations._

_"Well, well" he said taking her by the hand and making her sit again. Don't be such a goodie two-shoes"_

_She pushed him using all her strength, but it didn't do too much, for Eriol was very strong, his thorax was almost square, his legs long…_

_The contact with his hands produced in Tomoyo a sensation of fear mixed with pleasure and it scared her, that's why she separated her hands from his in a rage full manner and passed her hands through her hair._

_"I don't like to be touched in such a manner!" she said_

_Eriol laughed again in a playful way "You know what Tomoy? I think you know very little about men"_

_"Nothing!__ I know nothing! But I'll get to know about them when the time is right. If you really want to know I could've had a fiancée, but I don't want to have something imposed on me!"_

_"Hey, cool down! I didn't tell you any thing to get you all heated up!"_

_Tomoyo noticed that her temper had altered quite a bit indeed. She then calmly said:_

_"Well then, leave me alone!"_

_"You see, that's going to be a little hard. From the first day I saw you I liked you. It's the first time I ever liked a woman so much, to even think I could get married to her. Nothing like that ever happened to me. When I needed a woman to have a good time, I got her, but I never tricked her. I always told her "I want to be free independent, I don't want to get married, but I would love to spend a good time with you" So don't tell me that's being a bad person. It would be crueler to lie to you, make you fall in love with me, have sex with you and then leave you like so many men do. I can't do that, you either want to do it or you don't. Some women follow me, others don't, but I never hurt them. It's always respecting the other person"_

_He then stood up and looking at her he said:_

_"Tonight you learned a little more about me and I learned a little more about you, be sure that I'll continue trying to make you fall in love with me. I like you, I admire you. I love the way you gaze at everything, your good girl airs and it's really charming that being so innocent you decided to be a waitress…"_

_And with that, he left towards the cafeteria, laughing all the way._

_A little while later Koomi returned, when Tomoyo's mind was a complete disaster_

_"Koomi-Chan, I'm going to bed. If you want you can come with me"_

_They slept together in the same room, with two parallel beds and a table in the middle of them. Koomi followed in silence. They both entered through the back door and went up the few steps that led them both to their room_

_When they entered the room, Koomi turned on the lights and noticed that Tomoyo was much altered. She asked her what was wrong because her eyes were shinning in a special way._

_"I'm very preoccupied… I think Eriol is trying to seduce me"_

_"Well that's weird!" and without stopping her chattering se entered the bathroom "I tell you it's weird because Eriol of all the boys that work here, it the one that talks less. He never says anything; works a lot… never throws a pick-up line at a woman. He likes to look profoundly into people, but that's as far as it reaches"_

_Tomoyo undressed too. Hiromi-san had looked for her bags half an hour ago after he made her contract and she took her purple pajamas from her suitcase. She told Koomi everything Eriol had told her, and she saw that the amazement in the girls face only grew by the minute_

_"It shocks me because Eriol is so cold and distant, and he doesn't seem interested in anything but his work. I know the lives of everyone who works her, but of Eriol I know zip, nil, zero, nada. He came here one day and asked for a job, he looked serious and formal. Hiromi-san didn't think twice and hired him immediately. A few months later Miho-san offered him the place he has now, boss of the gas station workers"_

_"So Eriol's the boss of everyone else except of Hiromi-san and those who work in the cafeteria?"_

_"That's right, he's their boss. I like him a lot, but I wouldn't leave Watanabe-kun for him. I'm in love with Watanabe, but I won't deny that many times I wished I had an adventure with Eriol"_

_"That's quite a strong thing to say Koomi-Chan" said Tomoyo trembling_

_"Maybe, but it is also human. I can assure you that Watanabe as a lover is very passive; he's not the kind that looks for you day after day… or night after night. Watanabe and I make love on Sunday and he'll stay quite happy till next Sunday, instead Eriol… he's inciting, exciting and sensual. He's the type that will make you do something wild"_

_Tomoyo was already in her bed and she was very nervous, mostly because everything that Koomi said she had thought of it also, of course in her way, less ordinary, less clear, but she felt inside her a new situation, as if this Eriol whose last name she didn't know, produced in her mind and thoughts a new sensation that altered her completely._

_In fact, she thought that if Reed continued trying to seduce her, she would fall for his charms. She imagined her mother, Sakura, Syaoran, Reed and everyone screaming at the top of their lungs at her, but she couldn't see herself with anyone but Eriol._

_She slept very little and spent the whole night thinking of Eriol, because his figure with his hands inside his pockets was embedded in her mind._

_It didn't last one, two or six weeks. Whenever he could, including when he went inside the cafeteria to eat and she would serve him, had something delicate and gallant to tell her_

_That day precisely was Sunday and lunch was being served, there was a lot of work_

_Tomoyo, Koomi and 2 new waitresses were serving tables as fast as they could, and when she had to serve Eriol a drink, he looked at her profoundly and whispered in a very low voice:_

_"What if at __3 o'clock_ I wait for you at the parking lot? You know I'm the personnel manager for the gas station and I can have a car all to myself, I never use it thought, but on this occasion I'll take it. What do you say?__

_Tomoyo turned her back on Eriol and left him without giving him an answer or serving him the drink_

_When all the cars left and the workers finished eating, Eriol appeared in the cafeteria once again, wearing a pair of white pants and a sweater outside them_

_Tomoyo was serving a table, wearing black jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, looking very graceful. She didn't wear any makeup except a very tenuous red on her lips. Her hair was done in a ponytail and on her feet she wore black sandals._

_Eriol got closer to her as he always did, as if sliding through the floor as he walked._

_"Hey Tomoy, I'll wait for you outside. I'll be next to the car. Don't be a fool by staying here on your own. It's Sunday, we have the afternoon free. I'll respect you as much as you want me to respect you… think about it"_

_She had thought about it. She was going to accept the invitation. She couldn't hide that Eriol made her terribly nervous and he knew it. As she continued thinking and not giving an answer, Eriol took her hand and smiled._

_"I'll wait for you outside. Koomi left already with her boyfriend, the other girls will stay so they can continue their shift. You can stay too, but then you'll miss out on a fun-filled afternoon, an splendid one, we'll dance and eat…"_

_It was then when she noticed, he was leading her into the car. Her black sandals seemed to make no noise as she walked. She would've loved to scream at the top of her lungs that she didn't want to go anywhere with him, but she saw herself walking with desperation towards the car. She was filled with fear, but she kept on walking. When they reached the car Eriol opened the door silently for her._

_Tomoyo entered quietly in the car, but there wasn't any doubt that she was altered about the whole situation._

_Eriol sat in front of the steering wheel. He started the car and pressed a button that lowered the hood of the car. A soft breeze indicated that the air conditioner was working_

_"Shall we go now? You'll tell me if you wish to see more of the country side or if we should go to the city. I'm willing to do everything you want me to and I'll tell you again, I like you… a lot. I'm not sure if I'm going to ask you to marry me…"_

_Tomoyo gasped. She remembered her mother and the promise she had made to her._

_"…probably not" continued Eriol "but at least let me love you, let yourself be loved, I'm a very good observer, and I'll tell you how I think you are"_

_Eriol made a pause in the conversation and Tomoyo noticed that the car ran without hurry, as if the person that was driving didn't care to arrive in time where he was headed_

_"I'm a normal person Tomoy, maybe a little ordinary. But deep down inside I'm a great psychologist, and whenever I see you what I observe, and don't take it harshly is knowledge, ingenuity… and fear. I tell you again, you don't have to be afraid of me. Today I'll try to tempt you, I'll ask for more intimacy, but if you say no, I won't force you to it, I won't touch you. I won't deny I'd love to, but I won't do it without the permission of the lucky gal who has a chance with me. I've never forced anyone, and I tell you this because I want you to relax a bit, stop being so reticent and become a reasonable person with whom I can spend a wonderful Sunday afternoon"_

_"It's just that I don't know you" She said with a tremble in her voice "I only know you work in the same place as I do and that you've chased me ever since I arrived with your persistent way of looking at me, the fresh way you use to talk to me when you hardly even know me and to top things off you try to convince me into taking me wherever you want!"_

_"I won't deny I went a little over the top for your attention but… you're a woman, I'm a man, there's nothing else. I don't know if I love you, I like you so much it's almost as if I did. On the other hand… what's love got to do with it when there's desire? (**Verthande:** isn't that a Tina Turner song? **Urthe:** ¬¬ how old are you girl?** Skolde:** ^_^ I think it is. Don't belong to us by the by) One attracts the other, and I can't deny that I want and desire you so much, that maybe that same desire makes me love you madly"_

_They already reached the city. As they got out of the car once it had been parked Eriol who was taller than she was, passed his hands over Tomoyo's shoulders and whispered in her ear_

_"Since we aren't really hungry, let's go and have a drink. I know of a place that even thought it's a bar also has a party saloon that's quite pretty. It's called "Utopia". Please, don't think it's something weird. There's an orchestra on stage and a dance floor, just that. Of course…" he said grinning "…there are also private rooms and I won't deny I would love to ask for our drinks in one of those"_

_"No"_

_"You're a terrible hard-headed gal!" he said "It's crystal clear we like each other, and we're wasting precious time, not to say a great opportunity. Why are you being so stuck up, when everything in this world is open and every single thing is forgivable or forgettable, especially when it come to love which is pleasure in it's maximum level?_

_"If you keep talking to me that way I'll turn back, take a bus and return to the gas station"_

_"All right, All right!__ You'll see how bored you'll get with my silence"_

_And so they entered the bar, sat on a stool and Eriol asked for a beer. He asked Tomoyo what she wanted, but she didn't answer, so he took the liberty of ordering the same for her. He then took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, placing them on the table. When she saw the lighter, Tomoyo couldn't hide her amazement._

_It was a gold lighter and so big was her amazement that he quickly noticed_

_"What's wrong? A working man can't have a golden lighter"_

_"I don't know what to say, that lighter is a very valuable jewel and I don't believe you're rich Eriol"_

_"Well, you're wrong! I have a splendid salary, great tips and I live alone. I'm a spender, not a saver. I like whatever's good and I buy it. Why should I be so miserable than having money I should deny myself the things I need or like? I think you've gotten the wrong idea, honey!"_

_And putting his hand on his right pocket he took out a silver cigarette case_

_"You see? When I want to presume with a girl, I show off my jewels and since they're a little innocent, they think I'm prince charming dressed as a gas station worker"_

_Tomoyo thought that Eriol wasn't prince charming, but even dressed with the blue overalls he used at work, he looked quite attractive. Of course she didn't tell him what she was thinking _

_Get back to earth Eriol" she said "You're a great guy and not for having that cigarette case or that lighter. You can try to conquer me, but only by being yourself I can guarantee you'll get somewhere. I don't promise anything though" _

_"So… if I say that I want to marry you, you'll change towards me and begin acting more generous toward me?"_

_"I'm not saying that! In fact I'm not even sure I could marry you if I wanted" the last bit was said with a sad tone in her voice. Eriol noticed._

_"Who's not going to let you?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"You know you're resulting very mysterious"_

_"I can say the same. You don't seem like a common man; in fact I think you're a man of worldly knowledge"_

_Eriol broke out in laughter. And then, without missing a beat and still laughing, he reached out and held her hand, turned it with the palms upwards and kissed it with open lips_

_Tomoyo felt such a new, strange and deep sensation, that it seemed that he was making love to her. She pulled her hand away and drank some of the beer in her glass_

_"Don't do it again!" she said. "I've got a great deal of respect for myself, and for the same reasons I have the same respect for others, which indicates that they are supposed to emulate me!"_

_"Look Tomoy you're really pretty, really attractive but you're living in a world filled with clichés, those things you say are obsolete. I've never fallen in love with anyone, and now I can't stay without hearing your voice for a few minutes. I'll say you're very beautiful Tomoy, I've never spent one minute of my life thinking only of one woman only. I was always a ladies man, but now I find myself wanting, longing for only you"_

_"Look Eriol, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me"_

_"We better go and dance and stop talking, because in the end neither your reflections nor mine are going to answer this great question that is our lives. I like you so much Tomoy, I'm beginning to think I love you, maybe your ideas are more clear than mine"_

_Tomoyo thought without moving or stop sipping on her drink that she'd rather not dance, that she preferred he didn't touch her. She was thinking of leaving the gas station so she could return to Tomoeda._

_Sonomi must've returned from her business trip to Argentina, where she spent the whole summer. Now Tomoyo wanted to return because this whole situation was making her terribly nervous _

_Her mother had always been her confidant, and she could tell her what was happening. She had fallen in love with a common man, who didn't look so common at all, but evidently he was a gas station worker and a poor man compared to all the fortune that was behind her. While she thought of that, Eriol got off his stool and helped her down. He circled her waist and looked deeply into her eyes._

_"They're so blue" he said "that whenever I see them I feel as if I'm watching the clearest late afternoon sky surrounded only by peace and beauty. Yes you inspire passion Tomoy. You're vehement and passionate, but there's something about you that softens even the way you look at people. You're a naïve and innocent girl. You've never fallen in love, have you?"_

_Tomoyo shook her head slightly; she didn't want to accept she was entranced by what this man was saying._

_"And you're here from somewhere" he shook his head and made a sound with his tongue "Nope, I don't imagine you living an adventure or an obscure or fake life. You're so sweet, maybe soft on the outside, but you're as hard as a rock on the inside. I've heard you only have one year left to graduate… but me… I'll never stop being a simple gas station worker… What can I offer you? I mean what I'm saying because I can't take this as a joke… this feeling"_

_"What are you feeling?"_

_Tomoyo was getting impatient, as she feared the attraction this man had over her, it also made her feel fearful and anxious, 2 complex feelings that lived inside her._

_She was afraid because she knew she was destined to obey her mother and what she imposed, because as much as she said she wouldn't do it, she knew that one day she would get tired of the loneliness and the inappropriate way of living. She would return to Tomoeda, to her people, to her world._

_And the anxiety she was experimenting was being caused by Eriol, for he was right, she had fallen in love with him immediately._

_ **Urthe:** Second chapter finished yay!!!!!_

**_Verthande: _**_Urd has her own Xanga!!! Her user name is Urd go there and talk to her___

**_Urthe:_**_ Remember you can contact us by writing us at urthewishbringer@hotmail.com or if you just want to talk to us download an IRC program like mIRC, this one you can get at www.mirc.com go to DALnet or to Aniverse and enter **#Anime_Avalon**. We'll be waiting for you guys there_

**_Skolde:_**_ Since you read all the way here, why not leave a long review? You know the kind we love to have?!!!_

**_Urthe:_**_ See you in a week!_


	3. Revelation of the Deception

**_ Urthe:_**_ At last I finished!_

_ **Verthande:** I can't believe it! After such a terrible week you really did finish your story! Congratulations! _

**_Skolde:_**_ for those of you who don't know, Urthe broke her leg, erased IRC from her computer, her hard drive went poof, lost the final chapter of the story and her email address was stolen. Along with some other personal problems we don't want to reveal_

_ **Urthe:** But I'm a tough chick!!!! I'll get over it! Right you guys? if my readers are with me I can walk on fire!!!!!!!_

_ **Verthande and Skolde: **(incredulously) if you say so…_

_ **Skolde:** I'm Skolde the beta reader for Urthe stories. I'm also in charge of the not-yet existent webpage of the 3 norns._

_ **Urthe:** Of Course… now to thank the reviewers who gave us 20 reviews so far and no flames!_

_ Very, Very special thanks to KyteAura, now you know why it was so fast paced! It had only three chapters see?_

_ Michiro-shizume, ms.evil and not applicable: Don't worry It was a joke we never wanted a 100… we wanted a thousand! JK! _

_ dj azn gyrl__: You're Right he talks too much I'll take it into account the next fic!!!_

_ LitelAznGurl: Sorry for not e-mailing you I was an arse!!!!_

_ tenshi no ai: To tell you the truth… I don't know why I wrote in italics… It looked cute and decided to leave it that way_

_stigmata__: Of course we'll read your fic! Send it to my  email urthewishbringer@hotmail.com._

_Izy__ Clover: You scared me! I thought you were my first flame!!!!!_

_Kyut__: Thank you…_

_Dana Daidouji: Gracias amiga me encanto tu review!!!!_

_Lover of E+T: Loved your name!!!!_

_Ice: I drowned… But I loved it more praises this way please!!!!_

_Ayaka__ Tomoe: Thank you that was a great review I was in heaven for a week after reading it_

_Ducki__: Glad you liked it here's the update_

_ **Verthande: **Thank you all who left a review Thank you so much!_

_ **Skolde:** This is the last chapter of our first story so it would mean a lot to us if you review it and if you add us to your messenger or communicate with us by sending an email to our Urthe's new e-mail ok? _

_ **Urthe:** Now the last part, Hit it!_

_ **Verthande:** we don't own CCS_

_ **Skolde:** On with the FICCY!!!_

_When she saw him the day she arrived at the gas station, she noticed that his eyes shone in a different way. Eriol had something different, an angel maybe that made him really especial. _

_The attraction he had over her was becoming a fire in her feelings and desires, because as she discovered that she loved him, she began to feel also that she was beginning to desire him, that there was something that attracted one to the other._

_ Eriol, without letting her go, squeezed her waist, feeling her body next to his. She tried to let go, but he held her tightly and whispered:_

_ "Come on, let's dance, and don't leave me so desolated, I'm telling you the truth about what I feel. I was never a vulgar skirt follower, I'm an honest man, that's why I can't force you, but I beg you, let's dance for a while, and have a nice little dinner and then afterwards, I'll take you to the gas station if you want"_

_And that's what they did._

_ Without talking, Eriol had Tomoyo next to him as if she was a treasure, and he wasn't faking it or lying. For the first time a woman could attract him in such strong, intense, powerful, but at the same time delicious manner. _

_ It was getting dark and Tomoyo could see the street lights coming from the street, when she suddenly felt that if she kept dancing with Eriol, she would end up in a hotel making love with him. When the orchestra ended, she firmly separated from him. Not in a brusque way, but in a soft, delicate manner that made it clear to him that any intimacy between them, for the moment, had ended there._

_ "That means…" said Eriol a little sad "…that the pleasure we both feel when we're together is over?"_

_ "For this night, yes Eriol. I'm sorry"_

_ "If I ask you to marry me tonight… would that change your mind?"_

_ "No"_

_ "But… why?"_

_ "Don't ask me that! Not even I know it"_

_ "You don't have a boyfriend, right? And you're not married"_

_ "Nor one or the other. There simply are things I can't avoid to marry you. Tomorrow I plan to go back to my hometown, Tomoeda. I have to matriculate for the next semester and I want to talk to certain people that I love very, very much"_

_ "Your parents, I say"_

_ "As a matter of fact, yes"_

_ They were getting out of the restaurant after dinning, they walked side by side, and a strange silence had taken over them._

_ They headed towards the car, and when they reached it, he gallantly opened the car for her to step inside. He walked around the car and Tomoyo could see he was submerged in a pensive mood. When he entered the car he grabbed the steering wheel, but before starting the car, he turned and looked at her:_

_ "So Tomoy… you want to know what I think about you?"_

_ She looked at him, unable to answer_

_ "I think you're working here as a distraction, you don't need to work. Your clothes are fine and expensive, and I don't believe that such a low salary will save you during the winter. I have my secrets also as you can see, but if I could be with you, I'd jump all obstacles"_

_ "Well Eriol, it's obvious we both hide something…" she said "…for whatever reason…"_

_ "Well… yeah. I think you're right"_

_ "What's your secret about Eriol?"_

_ "You tell me yours first"_

_ "I can't"_

_ "I believe you're rich, but I also think you're a girl that limits herself to obeying her parents, not realizing that they already have their lives and you are only the daughter they had because they wanted and liked to have. I always say, and excuse me for being so bold and frank, that when parents bring their kids to the world, it's almost always by casualty. That's why a think that when that creature is born, he comes with all his personal rights. And so it is born, grows, gets old and one day it dies. Do I think that way for the education my parents "Lavished" on me? No. A human being's liberty, especially moral liberty, feelings liberty, which is what's on the table now, belongs only to each of us."_

_ "I didn't get anything"_

_ "It's the same. In the end, I'm referring to our future which I doubt will fit, because I can see you're hiding something, and I'm not being completely clear, but I can promise you, with me you'll lack nothing. You could end your studies, work, and I, for you would leave the gas station and would look for something which could give me more time and I'll study a career too. It'll be easy to study law… anything to put me in size to your culture and persona"_

_ Tomoyo lifted her face and looked at Eriol with amazement. The car was already on the highway, in direction to the gas station, situated in the middle of the 2 cities._

_ "I'm going to tell you the truth Eriol… I think you're more cultivated and educated than what you appear to be. It's as if in front of me you want to look as a block head. But… that's not what separates us"_

_ "Does that mean you're leaving?"_

_ She nodded_

_ "When?"_

_ "I'm going to ask the boss of the cafeteria to give me next week off… tomorrow"_

_ "I'd love to go with you"_

_ "You're crazy!"_

_ "And why? I'm a man in love and I don't doubt that anymore. I've never contemplated a woman so much, nor felt the anxiety that governs me, since I first saw you. I must accept this is love, and if we get married, be sure I'll respect you to the highest of my capacity. I have to accept that I'm a little scared because you're fine and delicate and you have something that makes me think that your social status has absolutely nothing to do with mine"_

_ The car had already entered the garage and Eriol was about to finish parking it behind the rest of the wagons that the gas station had._

_ It was then when he, without getting out of the car, held Tomoyo by the shoulder, brought her towards him, and she ended up very near him, her face looking up, staring at his eyes._

_ She knew that she had to escape, to break free. get out of the car running, screaming… but she couldn't._

_ She felt Eriol's body heat, the scent of his after shave, those blue eyes that seemed to look deeply into her and that sensual mouth that moved getting closer to her… she had never been kissed by a man and she feared the sensation that kiss would have on her._

_ Eriol held Tomoyo tightly and looked for her mouth with his lips. He kissed her carefully. There wasn't any fury or desire in it. It was delicate, but inciting, deep. Also one of Reed's hands as he kissed her and moved his lips over hers went down her cleavage until he touched one of her feminine breasts. It was like an explosion that scared Tomoyo, and for reasons he knew, it scared Eriol as well._

_ That's why when Tomoyo separated from him by putting a hand on his chest very carefully. Eriol was paralyzed, but he understood that what he wanted couldn't be._

_ He saw her leave, but before she got out of the car she said_

_ "Eriol I don't know anything about you, but I've learned more with you this night than anywhere else in my whole life"_

_ And he answered between gritted teeth: "You don't know how happy we could've been together"_

_ Tomoyo reached her bedroom breathing in a very agitated manner and quickly began picking up her things and prepared her luggage._

_ Of course she wouldn't return and she wouldn't tell anybody. She would just say she would absent herself for a week resolving family matters. It was her duty to escape. It was the first time she ran away from something and the first time a man touched and kissed her. She felt very attracted to Eriol and it was her obligation to escape such temptations._

_She had a rough night and woke up at six because she knew that Hiromi-san was an early bird and that the first bus headed for Tomoeda would be there at __7:30 am__._

_ She didn't see Reed. He either fell asleep or didn't come out of his room. But she did see Hiromi-san, taking the chairs from on top the tables, a job that any other day she'd be doing with Koomu._

_ She talked to Hiromi-san and asked him for leave. He was respectful and affectionate, but he answered her sincerely:_

_ "You're giving me quite a problem since this is the last month of summer, but if you have to go to Tomoeda then, I won't keep you. Be sure to be back next week because I'm going to be a little short of personnel these days because others have asked for permission and they will go on the different buses that pass here at different hours of the day"_

_ She wasn't interested in asking who was leaving or who was staying. She took the __7:30__ bus with her bag and suitcase. When she reached Tomoeda, one of her bodyguards and the chauffeur were waiting for her, since she had called saying she'd be back._

_ She cried, she cried for reaching Tomoeda, and she cried thinking she'd never return again to the cafeteria. She couldn't cheat on Eriol, but she also couldn't cheat on her mother._

_ She would defend her posture, with will and strength. She would marry Eriol and not Reed as her mother had told her. She would finish her career and she'd convince Eriol to stop working at the gas station and to start studying. He was 23 he still had time. She would finish her studies and they would both work. They didn't need too much luxury. She never had taken her mother's fortune into account. In fact she had chosen her career trying to break with the shadow her mother had over her, to start her own business. In the end she agreed to help with the company. She supposed that her mother would hold her to her promise. She also thought of Reed. He would carry on his own. Maybe the companies, the camaraderie would lead them to something more positive and strong. Of course this would work depending on his personality, because she didn't even know what he looked like._

_ She knew her mother would make the impossible so she could forget Eriol and start something with Reed. If Reed happened to be handsome and attractive it would be worse_

_ And so she was telling her mother as soon as she reached the manor. The sun was splendid and there wasn't too much heat. She was wearing blue jeans and a cute black shirt with the drawing of a Chinese dragon on it. When she finished talking with her mother, Sonomi, smiled and told her in the sweetest most comprehensive voice:_

_ "I understand your feelings for this man in the gas station, but I think that before you make a decision you must meet Reed. I want you to know that I'm not going to destroy your happiness. On the contrary, I'm looking precisely for the way to give you all the possible physical and spiritual happiness that you need and I can see clearly that you need it a lot. Maybe that Eriol you talk about deserves you, but you have to talk to Reed. He knows he has to marry you and has agreed to the wedding. He arrived to the next door manor an hour ago from a long trip. We still don't know where he was. Reed is a nice person, but he doesn't want to marry you without knowing you. That's why he came. He wanted to meet you and I invited him along with his cousin for dinner"_

_ Tomoyo was very nervous, she was looking around, walking one way to the other. She couldn't handle it anymore and began looking outside the window. She was terribly nervous and was trembling like a leaf._

_ "I can't see him Okaasan"_

_ "Don't worry. I just called and they're on their way. I told them you wanted to meet Reed also"_

_ "I'm not here to meet him mom. I came here to manifest you my love for Eriol. I'm going head over heels for him. I don't know how long this is going to last, but for now… I want to think that it'll be for forever. I know your illusion was to see us get married, but when feelings rule you've got to obey them"_

_ "I can't say no, can I Tomoyo? It'll be sad that such a corporation has to be split up. You know that shares and actions can be lost in those things, some companies will sink without hope… but if you feel is better that way"_

_ "I do Okaasan. Thank you for being so comprehensive. If I had met Reed before Eriol, maybe things would be different"_

_ Sonomi couldn't suppress a slight giggle. Tomoyo noticed, but when she was about to ask her, she noticed a red car entering the manor._

_ "Oh my, He's here!"_

_ Now I'll go receive them, you wait in the dining room Tomoyo-chan"_

_ She nodded and did as her mother told her._

_ She fidgeted with her dress. She had decided to wear a spaghetti strapped dress that molded to the shape of her body and had little leafs embroidered in the end. The white suited her nicely and made her look very alluring. She passed her hands through her hair as she heard three voices coming from the living room. One she recognized as her mother, the other two were from a woman who she guessed was Reed's cousin and a man who only seemed to agree with what the two other women said. She took a peek through the door and saw a woman dressed in a long black dress. Her hair and eyes were Ruby red and they referred to her as Akizuki-san. She couldn't see Reed and that drove her mad. For an hour they talked and it seemed like an eternity to her. Finally she heard her mother saying that they should enter the dinning room where she was._

_ Tomoyo was rigid and her palms were sweaty. She closed the door and walked away from it standing besides one of the corners of the table. The first to enter was her mother with Akizuki-san. Tomoyo's heart leaped faster every second. She wanted to run away. She couldn't marry the man and to face him now was sheer torture._

_ Suddenly Reed entered. There on the threshold of the door, dressed impeccably, almost different because of the clothes, the hairdo and the glasses he was wearing was Eriol_

_ Tomoyo was in shock. She couldn't imagine for even one second that her mother planned this happy ending. Eriol was wearing an elegant Tuxedo, with black shoes that matched and his jet black hair was combed backwards and the glasses made him look completely different. For a moment she thought it was someone else, but they kept looking at each other with a surprised look_

_ "You?" she said_

_ She heard the steps of her mother and of Akizuki-san as they walked outside the room. Eriol walked closer to her_

_ "Did you know… about this? She asked_

_ "I knew nothing. I wanted to live a normal life, just like I learned a career. I wasn't interested in the marriage that was arranged for me and only had the gas station as a way out. You appeared there and I liked you as I've never liked another woman before. Do you believe me Tomoy… or better yet… Tomoyo? My friends and my cousin call me Reed, but my name is Eriol. I was crazy in love with you, but I knew I had to marry Tomoyo. Who would've thought that the girl I was going crazy about was the girl my cousin wanted me to marry? Did you know when you reached the gas station that your destiny was there?"_

_ Tomoyo shook her head "No, no"_

_ He held her in his arms and hugged her lovingly. Her arms were around his neck as she repeated:_

_ "No Eriol, I reached the gas station because I wanted to work before going into my last semester and learn new things. I hadn't even seen you in pictures or photos. It was destiny who crossed our paths"_

_ In that moment the door to the dinning room opened again and Sonomi along with Sakura, Syaoran and Nakuru entered the room_

_ "Can we come in?" said the auburn hair girl_

_ "Sakura, Li-kun! What are you doing here?"_

_ "Let's say we're here to help destiny happen" said Syaoran as he hugged his wife_

_ "Huh? What do you mean?"_

_ We knew where both of you were" said Nakuru "I followed Eriol"_

_ "And I gave Tomoyo the gas station pictures. I knew she would look for a job in a secure place. If I had the picture she would know it was safe enough" Added Sonomi_

_ "And we hit the jackpot!" said Sakura smiling at Tomoyo "Sonomi knew Tomoyo wasn't going to worry too much in looking for a job and since Tomoyo saw the pictures she knew they were looking for employees"_

_ Eriol laughed and Tomoyo giggled "They're right_

_ "Don't think we're going to have a huge wedding" said Eriol "you keep your friends to yourself we have a different way of living our lives, we'll get married while we travel anywhere. We'll find a priest or a judge or anything. What really matters is what we feel for each other and there's no doubt about that. We love each other and there's no doubt about that, we plan to make each other very, very happy!"_

_ Tomoyo nodded "Once I met Eriol I learned to be myself. And now we'll leave, no suitcases no clothes or anything!_

_ And so they did. It was useless to try and stop them. For days they lived without getting married, just knowing each other_

_ After Tomoyo graduated, they got married, took a plane and never told anybody where they were headed. They of course went away to enjoy their liberty, their freedom, with the courage that youth gives. They went to start a new life, to form a family where love, harmony and peace filled their lives until the end of time._

_End_

**_Verthande_**_: (opens the bottle of champagne) Our first fic is finished!_

**_Skolde: _**_Now it's your turn you guys! Leave a review! Please or send us an e-mail. If you want to talk to us you can add us to your msn if you like!_

**_Urthe: _**_I know you E+T lovers will kill us when we say this, but our next story will be an S+S *dodges the rotten tomatoes*_

**_Verthande_**_: But after that one we go E+T again!_

**_Skolde_**_: and after that we go F+S (Fujitaka + Sonomi)_

**_Urthe: _**_Support "Unfaithful" our next CCS short story!. Once again thank you minna! We love you! See you in a week with our next fic_


End file.
